yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Nordic Alfar
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Alfar Nórdico" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Nordic Alfar", known as "Polar Star Spirit" ( Kyokuseirei) in Japan, is a sub-archetype of the Nordic cards that is used by Broder in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. The main purpose of "Nordic Alfar" is to recover "Nordic" cards from your Graveyard to your hand and Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". They are related to the Norse Mythology. "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" is a combination of the words "light" and "álfr" (elf). These light elves are divine beings who dwell in the heavens in Álfheimr. Japanese name of "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar", Dökkálfr, is the counterpart of Ljosalf, because it's a combination of the words "dökkr" (dark) and "álfr" (elf). Unlike the light elves who live in the heavens, the dark elves are beings who dwell down in the earth. "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar" (dwarf) and "Mara of the Nordic Alfar" (goblin) are the only "Nordic Alfar" who doesn't come from the anime and is supposed to help you to Summon "Loki". This is the second "Nordic" archetype, the first being "Nordic Beasts"; as well as now the second largest "Nordic" sub-Archetype with the addition of "Mara of the Nordic Alfar". A unique thing to note about them is that the colors of "Ljosalf", "Svartalf" and "Dverg" are cyan, magenta and yellow, respectively, while "Loki" and "Mara" are black (or shades of it). This may be a reference to the CMYK color system. Also, all of them, except "Loki", have a club-tail, similar to an Ankylosaurus. Estilo De Jogo The focus of a "Nordic Alfar" Deck is to Synchro Summon its best monster, "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". As the first Tuner monster of this Deck is Level 5, the other non-Tuner monsters' Levels need to add up to 5 as well. Level 5 Monsters that are easily Special Summoned, such as "Cyber Dragon" or "The Tricky" are commonly used in conjunction with "Level Eater". The Level 5 Monsters also work well with "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" for Summoning "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar". The second Tuner monster is Level 2 though its effect states that it needs "Nordic" monsters in your hand so keeping mutliple copies of "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" in your Deck would be ideal as well as cards that increase Level of "Mara" such as "Synchro Boost" and "Give and Take". "Foolish Burial", "Dark Grepher", or "Armageddon Knight" can all be used to get the needed "Level Eater" to the Graveyard. "Mystic Tomato" can search your "Svartalf" and your "Level Eater". Cards Recomendados Monstros * Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar * Dverg of the Nordic Alfar * Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar * Mara of the Nordic Alfar * Level Eater * Cyber Dragon * Mystic Tomato * The Tricky * Jester Confit Monstros de Fusão * Musician King (Or any other Level 5 Fusion Monsters) Monstros Sincro * Loki, Lord of the Aesir Magias * Instant Fusion * Foolish Burial * One for One * Allure of Darkness Armadilhas * Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir * Nordic Relic Laevateinn * The Golden Apples * Mirror Force Categoria:Arquétipos